Guess
by C-chanYagami
Summary: Michi. Tai meets Mimi at the mall. Will he guess what she wants him to buy?


Taichi: C-chan_Yagami does not own Digimon. She wants to, but she just doesn't. She thanks the owners for the use of their characters.  
  
C-chan: Oh, no. I wrote a Michi.  
Matt: *sob* She stole my Tai-chan. Eep!  
C-chan: ::comforts Matt:: Yama-chan, think of it this way: now you're mine!  
Matt: *sob*  
C-chan: Oh, I feel loved  
Matt: Um...would you believe they're tears of joy?  
  
  
Guess  
  
  
  
Tai ran up behind Mimi and whipped his arms around her. He squeezed her tight and laughed.  
"Hey, babe," he greeted. Tai rested his chin on her shoulder. Giggling, Mimi lay her hands on his. She blushed as he touched his lips to her neck.  
"Hey," she returned, in the same playful tone. "What are you up to today?" She continued to walk, Tai still latched on to her and following.  
"Nothing, really," he sighed. He glanced in each of the windows as they passed them in the bustling mall. "I wanna buy you something pretty." Tai smiled as his eyes landed on a small diamond ring. Yeah, right.  
"Aw, you're a sweetheart. You don't have to buy me anything." Mimi turned and hugged Tai face-on. She kissed his nose. "You're all I really need."  
Tai grinned.  
"You're a hopeless romantic," he sighed with a mocking shake of his head. He kissed her softly. "But I love you anyway. And I still want to buy you something pretty."  
Mimi sighed and, after much teasing and prodding, Tai persuaded her to follow him into a store.  
"What do you want?" Tai inquired. Mimi shook her head.  
"I told you; I don't want you to buy me anything."  
"Oh, I see. You're gonna make me guess." Tai picked up a pink photo album that was covered with a baby blue flower pattern. He raised an eyebrow at the clashing tones and placed it back on the shelf.  
"Tai," Mimi groaned with a smile. "You've lost your mind. But fine. If you can guess what it is I want, I'll let you buy it for me."  
Mimi's mind drifted to the diamond ring she had seen in the window of the jewelry store. She laughed to herself. Like that would ever happen...but maybe...if he guesses...  
"I've got a feeling it's not in this store," Tai nodded, looking around at the outrageous colors and textures. Mimi smiled and bobbed her head in acknowledgment. Tai cheered quietly. "All right," he said, taking Mimi's hand softly. "Let's go."  
&  
Tai bit his lip in frustration and Mimi sighed. They had been all over the mall in the past few hours and Tai just hadn't found what she truly wanted.  
"Is it in this mall?" Tai asked for the third time. Mimi gave up hope.  
"Yeah," she answered resignedly. "You know what, babe? Forget it." Mimi laid her hand over his as they sat in the food court. Tai was slouching in his chair, but straightened at this statement.  
"No," he protested. "There's still a few stores left. I can find it!"  
Mimi mused the suggestion and finally agreed.  
"All right. I'll give you another half hour."  
Tai's face brightened and he jumped up, grabbing Mimi's hand.  
"Come on!"  
&  
Tai stood in front of the jewelry store, staring at his tired expression in the window. He sighed and put on a grin before turning to Mimi.  
"Last store; it's gotta be in here."  
Mimi nodded. She grinned and laughed as Tai wrapped his arm around her shoulder and led her in the store. Mimi laid her head against him. I wonder if he'll guess, she thought. And if he guesses, will he make the connection?  
Tai pored over the thousands of jewels and all the gold and silver in the cases. Occasionally, he would glance up at Mimi and then alternate his gaze between the ring or bracelet and her eyes. He'd shake his head and move to the next piece.  
Finally, Tai stopped.  
"I found it," he whispered.  
Mimi turned a display case listlessly, browsing over the hung necklaces. She turned at the soft sound of Tai's voice.  
"What did you say, hun?"  
Tai turned to face her and grinned.  
"I found it," he repeated more clearly. Mimi scoffed internally. It had been three hours; she hardly thought he had found it. She gave him a challenging look and Tai grinned again. "Is this it?" he asked, holding up a tiny diamond on a thin platinum band.  
Mimi gasped at the sight. She managed a nod as she saw Tai holding the engagement ring of her dreams. Tai laughed with pride.  
"I knew I'd get it," he smiled. He kissed Mimi lightly and turned to the jeweler. Tai pulled his checkbook and a pen from his back pocket. Mimi laid a hand on his arm.  
"Tai, it's too expensive; you don't have to do this," she protested. Tai kissed her nose and shook his head.  
"This is what you wanted; this is what I'm buying."  
Mimi sighed in resignation and stepped back as Tai signed the check. Mimi felt almost guilty for letting Tai hand over so much money for her, but she felt rather honored as well.  
Tai tucked his checkbook back in his pocket and Mimi's eyes followed his hand. She shook her head of her daydream as he took her arm.  
"I love you," he murmured on the way out of the store.  
"I love you, too," Mimi reciprocated.  
Tai wrapped his arms around Mimi's waist and kissed her cheek lightly. He lifted her effortlessly to set her on the trunk of his car. She giggled at first, but quickly sobered as she watched Tai kneel.  
"Mimi," Tai whispered. "I've loved you for so long. You'll always be my princess. Marry me?"  
Mimi laughed and nodded, holding her arms out to him. She hugged him close as she watched him tear up.  
"I love you so much," he choked.  
"I love you, too," Mimi smiled. "I'm so glad you finally guessed." 


End file.
